The Stolen Child
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan has been alone for so long, she adopts a little girl who she names Renesmee Marie Swan. They go to the town of Forks, but something about Nessie isn't right, she keeps changing. Her appearence and age changes. What happens? B/E A/J E/R
1. Chapter 1

**To Michelle,**

**My Best Friend x**

**Get Well Soon We All Miss You x**

**From Summer x**

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting watching, waiting while a human family looked after their new born baby. I had followed them home from the store where I bought a few outfits and some milk for the child. I took notes in my head of how to feed and generally care for a baby.

When I finally had all the information I needed I rang one of my old friends, Jasper Whitlock. I hadn't seen him in years despite the many invitations to weddings, I had received for him.

"Hello Jasper speaking" he said

"Heyy Jazzy its Bella" I replied.

"Bella what have I told you over the last one hundred years about calling me Jazzy?" I laughed while he whined like a five year old.

"I've missed you J" I finally said when the laughter subsided

"I've missed you too Bell"

"How's the wife J?"

"Alice is good, but no offense meant Bell, you know I love talking to you but why are you calling? It's been nearly forty years."

"I need a favour Jasper." I said, pausing before continuing "you know that place in New York where you got all your driver's licences and stuff? Can you give me the address please?"

"Of course Bell, anything for my favourite girl, I mean second favourite….. OUCH Rose that hurt, of course I meant third favour…. Fourth favourite" I couldn't help but laugh I heard him say "Esme of course I meant forth", which made me laugh even harder.

"Jazzy, put me on loud speaker please, I want to talk to the women your scared of they sound like fun. Please Jasper"

"I'm not scared of them"

"Jasper Whitlock don't make me come down there myself and talk to them" I threatened.

He mumbled something that I missed, before I heard three separate voices.

"Hello I'm Esme"

"Alice"

"Rosalie"

"Hi guy's I'm Bella, it's lovely to finally speak to you all. So which one got stuck married to Jazzy poo?" I heard sniggering and Jasper in the background yelling "BELLA!"

"That would be Alice" I heard someone say

"Poor thing" I answered.

The next voice I heard was Jasper's. "That's enough Bella." He gave me the address and I thanked him.

"Bye Jazzy, I'll miss you" I giggled

"Bye bye Belly Bear" he laughed and I hung up.

I looked down at my baby girl and attempted to give her a name. Ads I ran with her I thought of several that would be suitable but none that quite fitted. I found a BMW with tinted windows outside of a Wal-Mart store, which I borrowed. I would need the tinted windows encase it was sunny in New York. The journey at normal speeds was about 3 days, but for me it would only take about 2 days. I phoned up and booked an appointment for 2 days time. I sent the photo's needed of my daughter and myself forward and my details. I had yet to find her a name but she only needed a passport and a birth certificate. Over the drive my daughter slept most of the time, it gave me time to think. I fell in love with two names, and I couldn't decide between the two. Renee and Esme, Renee was my biological mother. She died over 200 years ago, but I can still remember that she had a pure spirit. Renee or Esme that is the question. I suppose I could go for both. Renee Esme Swan? Esme Renee Swan? Renesmee Swan? Yes Renesmee Marie Swan, I love it. I phoned the office back up and told them Ness' name. I smiled the rest of the way there thinking about my old life before I was a vampire. I had missed company, even if it was only a baby. When I was a human I had two brothers and four sisters. I was the eldest of all. The there was Michelle, Kathleen, Richard, James, Grace and Mary. We all stuck together like a good family should and cared for my mother when she was ill. Our father was Charles Swan, the richest man of the new country.

As I pulled up into New York, I followed the directions that Jasper gave to me and I pulled up outside of a tall building. I carried my baby up the stairs onto the top floor. The receptionist was reading a book called 'Sleeping with the Lions' by Summer Jayne Wolfe. I mentally laughed. What were the chances that you walk into a building to see a receptionist reading a book that you wrote? Writing seemed to be the only thing that brought me peace. I learnt how to read and write while I was with Jasper and his old coven. I became a passion and I invented Summer. She is what's known as a faceless writer. She has made over $100 million and her books are still selling.

I cleared my throat and she almost jumped pout of her skin. "I have an appointment at 11. My name is Isabella Swan" she nodded and said

"Take a seat Miss Swan; he will see you in a minute." I took a seat, cradling my child in my arms. I saw her looking at me in awe, as if she thought I was too young to have a child but at the same time she knew that I loved my little Renesmee. I looked up at her and asked "So do you like your book?" She smiled and said "Yes, It's amazing the way Connor and Stephanie react to each other and despite everything their love stays strong." She was clearly enjoying the book and it made me happy. "Have you read the latest one 'Caring for the Cub'?" I asked, knowing that it was only published last week, so she probably wouldn't have, as she shook her head.

A kind looking man appeared in the doorway with the documents I needed, ready and printed. I smiled kindly at him and gave him the money he needed, along with my new book and a note reading give this to your receptionist when I'm gone. I winked at him and walked back towards the stairs. I put the documents in my bag and ran down the stairs at my vampire speed. Soon enough I was back in the car I stole, on my way back to Washington. I had been told that there was a town called Forks that was almost under a constant cover of clouds and rain. It was a good place to start my life with Nessie, we would live in a hotel for about a week and then go and look for a small house for us, near the outskirts of the town, I would enrol her into a day care so that I could attend school. She would pose as my sister so not to create suspicion and I would say that our parents died in a car crash, leaving me to care for my sister. It was believable. I sighed and drove to my new life.

**So Guys what did you think? Worth updating?? Let me know what you thought**

**Summer x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Guys,**

**Sorry that it's been so long, I was at Guide Camp!**

**It was a load of fun and I want say hi too everyone who came with me!**

**15, Sophie, Lil Sam, Lil Charlotte, Red, Fashion Patrol 1, 2 and 3, Lisa, Chris, Katie, Estella, Katherine, Holly, Big Claire, Baby Callum, Andy Pandy, Daz, Dave and everyone else!**

**Back now though,**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

I drove back to the other side of the continent of the US. As I entered the state of Washington, I said goodbye to the sun and my previous life and hello to permanent living and being a mother. It took me a couple of days and I had to stop off to change and feed Renesmee, but other than that I drove straight through. When we got to a small city called Port Angeles, we booked into a hotel. I needed to buy a new car and things for both Ness and myself. I settled on a dark blue Volvo S60R, it was safe, fast and would appear fairly normal. I bought clothes, shoes, blankets, a cot, toys, food and nappies. By the time it was all in the Volvo, I was barely able to fit Ness in. We drove for another half hour until we reached a town called Forks. I figured it was as good a place as any to settle down. I pulled up to a hotel and booked a room.

That evening I watched Ness sleeping on a huge double bed and laughed as the sheets almost consumed her tiny body. She looked like an angel as she slept. She slept straight through the night, holding onto her new favourite toy, a large cuddly lion. It was bigger than her and she held onto its paw with her tiny hands. I would take her to the hospital tomorrow to get checked out health wise, and the day after we would look for a house or an apartment for the two of us. It would have 3 bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, a living room, music room, library, bathroom and a garage. I would convert one bedroom into a playroom for Ness until she was older, and then I would convert it into a study. I suppose your wondering how I'm planning on staying in the same town for longer than 5 years without a human noticing that I don't age, well, when I was turned my transformation took longer than 3 days. According to the vampire who turned me I was in pain for about 6 or 7 days. This means that I have more than one power. I can shield myself or someone else both mentally and physically for a length of time from all beings. I can also change things. I can make things age or get younger, I can change hair, eye and skin colour. Change height, weight, shape, species, etc. My final power comes with a story for later.

It was early hours when I pulled myself from viewing my daughter. I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I let the water drip over my fully clothed body and over my hair. I quickly stripped my clothes off and finished washing myself before stepping out and turning off the shower. I wrapped my body in a white fluffy towel, and went back to see Nessie. I saw her laying on the bed, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a man. He stood silently in the darkness. I could see his thin lean, yet muscular body, leaning against the wall. I could see that they were wearing a pair of dark black jeans and an emerald green button up shirt. I raised my eyes and I was met with the most beautiful pair of onyx shaded pools of emotion I have ever seen. He had an auburn/ brown shade of hair, messily styled on his head. I stepped closer towards him and his eyes turned black. There was something about him that kept on drawing me nearer to him. I listened and I could only hear Nessie's heartbeat, the rest of the room was silent. When I was standing maybe one footstep away from him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. His lips landed on mine. A spark flew between our lips, and my hands went straight into his hair. I wasn't normally like this. Back when I was human, I once had a human that I loved. His name was George. He had the brightest of blue eyes you have ever seen. He had dark blonde hair that could easily have been mistaken for brown. He was sweet, kind, caring, everything anyone looks for in a guy. But there was something. Like a feeling in my gut, that he was meant for someone else. He then went on to marry my friend Francesca Cannon. They had 5 children and lived to the ripe old age of 52. That doesn't seem very old to me now, but it was for the time.

Sparks continued to fly as our lips moulded together. I pulled back reluctantly to get a look at his face, but all I could see through the darkness was those onyx eyes and the penny coloured hair. Before I could even open my mouth to speak, he was gone out the window. I stood there staring at the spot he had previously inhabited for what seemed like hours, until I heard Nessie say "Mommy? Where are you?" I turned around to see a 5 year old sitting on the space that she had been not twenty minutes ago.

"Nessie?" I asked. My brain screaming at me that she was an intruder. I was sure that my Nessie was only around 14 months old, but here sat a 5 year old version.

"Don't be scared, Mommy. It is me." I stared at her in shock. It couldn't be could it?

**Sooooo?**

**What do you think?**

**Ly all**

**Summer x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy x**

**Ummmmmm here it is x**

**It's a short chapter because I didn't want to reveal too much!**

**Summer x**

_Previously on TSC_

"_Mommy? Where are you?" I turned around to see a 5 year old sitting on the space that she had been not twenty minutes ago._

"_Nessie?" I asked. My brain screaming at me that she was an intruder. I was sure that my Nessie was only around 14 months old, but here sat a 5 year old version. _

"_Don't be scared, Mommy. It is me." I stared at her in shock. It couldn't be could it?_

"Who are you? What have you done with my daughter?" I almost yelled at the small child sitting on my bed.

"Mommy, you're scaring me." She said as her hair turned purple. I stood there in shock. Maybe she was my daughter. She looked up at me the tears forming in her eyes, I went and sat down next to her and said "Honey do you know what is going on?" She shook her head and whispered "I'm scared mommy." I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight.

She kissed my cheek and whispered again. "Who was the man over there mommy?" I looked up sharply and whispered "I don't know." She almost looked disappointed by this sudden news. "I want him to be my daddy, mommy." I took a quick sudden inhale of breath and noticed that she was now asleep. Her breathing had evened out and her heart was beating normally for a human if not a bit slowly. My memories went back to the man that had appeared in this hotel room, and how his onyx eyes sparkled in the light that came in through the window. The electrical current that passed through our connected skin, his messy copper hair. I let out a sigh and returned to look at my baby Nessie, even if she wasn't a baby anymore.

Bronze Headed Vampire's POV

I cannot believe I just did that. I attacked her mouth with mine, and felt the current passing between us. I had rejected Tanya thousands if not millions of times but when it comes to meeting a brunette in a white hotel towel I just have to make out with them. Her scent was so warm and sweet, like freesia and strawberries.

As I stepped in the front door, I was surrounded by vampires. All in shock. _Alice!_ I growled in my head. She knew that I would do that, she saw that when I went there I would be utterly and completely attracted to her, that I would attack her.

_**Hello dear brother, I saw you and Bella but I didn't tell them. That shade of lipstick suits you by the way.**_ Alice thought and I immediately froze. I tried to run for my room, but Emmett blocked the stairs. I tried another exit but it was blocked by Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were on the floor in fits of laughter and Esme beamed from the couch. I stood in the centre of the room, waiting for one of them too speak.

"So Eddie, trying out lipstick are we? Or did you finally meet a woman?" I growled at him and replied "My name isn't Eddie, Emmett! And Bella probably doesn't even like me after I attacked her like that." I sunk to the floor, hugging my knees and I could almost feel Esme's smile fade.

_**It'll be ok Edward, if she feels even a fraction of what your feeling then she likes you. No doubt about it.**_ Jasper.

_**Edward, my son, I'm 100% sure that she will love you and then you wont be the odd one out. We can have a July wedding and it will be beautiful…..**_ She carried on but I didn't stop her. I just pictured her doing all those things. _**….and you wont be the odd one out anymore. We will be a family.**_ I love Esme like a mother, and to her I was her first 'son' after losing hers.

_**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, you had better let me meet her on Monday, we are going to be best of friends, and I can be the maid of honour at your wedding…..**_ Alice continued and I rolled my eyes. What is it with women and weddings?

_**My Eddie boy is going to get laid….. FINALLY!**_ 3 guess' whose thoughts they belonged to….. Emmett.

_**Son I'm proud of you, I know you'll do the right thing.**_ Carlisle was right. As usual, I would go back and see her tomorrow.

Rose however had no thoughts. She just sat in the doorway of the kitchen and stared at me. I knew she had a problem with what we were and always would, but she was emotionless.

Bella's POV

I got off of the bed and put everything in the car I had bought. I followed the scent of the vampire as I drove, across Forks and out. I followed the roads and pulled into a driveway. I could smell several vampires lived there and I got out of the car. I used my shield to hide my smell and Nessie's heartbeat and I ran inside with her in my arms. When I got inside I saw a vampire in the door way of the kitchen and I let her into my shield. She sat there stunned, emotionless. When she turned around I winked at her and said "Hello, I'm Bella. I'm looking for an annoying bronze headed vampire that likes to break into people's hotel rooms while there daughter is sleeping." She looked at me stunned.

**As I said a short Chapter!**

**Sorry x**

**I'll Try To Update soon.**

**Summer x**


	4. AN Swine Flu

**Heyy Guys I'm So Sorry That This Is an Author Note!**

**The Thing Is That I Am Not Able To Do Any More Chapters For The Time Being, Due To The Recent Virus That I Have Caught….**

**I Have Swine Flu, And Pretty Bad At That.**

**I'm Actually Getting My Friend Lolly To Type This Up For Me Because I Am Too Tired To Type.**

**Thanks For All The Reviews**

**SummerJane101**


	5. URGENT MESSAGE!

**I have decided that some of my stories are not as good as the others so I am going to start re-writing them! My exam's finish on the 21****st**** and then I have the whole summer to write! **** I'm looking forward to it, but look out for the new versions of**:

COVEN REUNIONS

LOVERS DEATHBED

THE STOLEN CHILD

**That is all. :) I'll write soon!**

**-DoYouEverStopEating **

**Previously SummerJane101**


	6. My Final Hour

It is the Eve before Christmas Eve, and I am now telling you that I will not be continuing any of my stories. I am giving up writing because of a review I received a couple of weeks ago saying that I shouldn't be writing on fanfiction and that I was a disgrace to the fanfiction name.

However, I will be posting a Christmas one shot for this year, that will be posted tomorrow. Don't forget to check it out because it will be my final post after this one.

I hope that you all have a great Christmas and a happy new year!

StrawberryMopet

Aka Sam. x


	7. A Change Of Heart

I have had a change of heart, as some of you will know! I am going to continue writing and hope that you will continue to enjoy it. I have had so many messages saying that you want me to continue that I've decided to continue! So enjoy my future chapters!

StrawberryMopet

aka Sam


End file.
